The Desperate Kingdom of Love
by YetAnotherTwilightFangirl
Summary: Chuck Bass's little sister has finally come home to be a ballerina in the New York Ballet. What will his girlfriend Blair Waldorf and best friend Edward Cullen think? AH, AU, slightly OOC. More information inside.
1. Prologue: Everyday is A Sunday Evening

**Author's Note: This story is an amalgamation of Gossip Girl (the TV version) and Twilight. It is all human and alternate universe where there was no Jenny/Nate drama, Dan and Jenny and rich, Jenny is the same age as the rest of the UESiders, and Lily and Rufus are married, Dan and Serena are still dating, Vanessa and Nate are dating, Bart and Chuck are closer than they are on the show, etc. It takes place in New York, on the Upper East Side. Bella is not clumsy. Renee and Charlie are happily married. Bella is not exceedingly shy, but she doesn't like attention, do you see what I mean? She is an incredibly talented and beautiful ballet dancer. The Cullen crew, Chuck, and the rest of the Gossip Girl people have been friends since they were babies. Pretend Vanessa's rich and they are all friends okay, I'm not going to write GG drama. No one outside of Chuck's family knows about Bella. Charlie Swan goes by Charlie Swan because he and Bart agreed that they didn't want to be compared to one another by society so they separated, however, they don't hate each other or anything like that. This a more Edward and Bella story, okay? There will be a touch of Gossip Girl drama when they become a couple, but there won't be any Blair/Serena/Nate drama. Chuck/Charlie/Renee/Bart play big roles but the others are only minor characters. Also, since this is AU and Bella is rich, she does like to shop and look nice, and wear heals and get made over and get presents but she's not bratty about it. I know that's OOC, but it's my story.**

**Also: This story may or may not be continued based on fan support or lack thereof. **

Prologue

Charles "Chuck" Bass smiled and sipped his bubbly. Blair Waldorf, his lovely girlfriend, had just introduced herself cordially to his stuffiest aunt Regina. Much to everyone's surprise, Blair got along well with her, unlike anyone else in the family. Blair and Chuck had decided to announce themselves as a couple with their friends (Serena, Dan, Vanessa, Nate, Jenny, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and others) and their family so that no one would be taken by surprise if they were ever "spotted" on Gossip Girl. Suddenly Chuck's phone beeped, alerting him that he had a new text message.

**I'm landing in 3 hours Leelee. – B.**

His mouth dropped in shock. Only one person in the world called him LeeLee. It was a nickname for the last syllable in Charlie. He had missed her, having not seen her in two months due to a performance at her ballet company.

But, she was coming home? Where his friends would meet her? Where his _girlfriend_ would meet her? But his father had never mentioned anything.

He looked up to see Blair giving him a strange, questioning look. He held up one finger and looked around the room. Yep, there they were. Standing in a corner, talking to Eleanor Waldorf and Cyrus Rose, his Aunt Renee and Uncle Charles, for whom he had been named.

What no one knew outside of his late mother, his father Bart Bass, him, and his aunt and uncle and his sister, was that he did, in fact, have a sister.

Bartholomew and Charles Swan were brothers and had been raised in the unthinkably wealthy lifestyle of the Upper East Side. When they had both completed Ivy League educations, Charles moved to Forks, Washington to pursue law and law enforcement. He quickly became the most sought after lawyer in the state. Due to his newly earned money and the old money he had been born into, Charles Swan had more money then anyone could possibly spend in 15 lifetimes.

Bart, who always had an eye for real estate, went into that business and made just about the same amount as his brother. Since their parents were dead, they had long inherited their estates in Georgia, Virginia, the Hamptons, and others.

Bart and Charles's grandparents had long been friends with Elizabeth and Edward Masen, parents of Esme Masen, wife of Carlisle Cullen and birth mother to Edward, Alice and Emmett Cullen, adoptive mother to Rosalie and Jasper Hale.

As such, Bart, his late wife, Charles and Renee were close friends with Carlisle and Esme, and Chuck, Blair, Serena, Nate, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward had been friends since birth.

When Chuck had been 2 years old, his family had been visiting Charles and Renee in Washington, and his mother had given birth to his sister, Isabella Marie Bass. However, as Charles and Renee had no children they gave Isabella to his aunt and uncle to raise as their own. As soon as she could understand, Isabella had been told of the arrangement and she and Chuck visited frequently. Whenever he told his friends he was going to exotic islands to get drugs and drink, he would go to exotic islands, just with Isabella and not to drink as he said.

He loved his sister dearly and cared for her very much. He was very protective and sweet towards her. If any boy looked at her longer than he cared for, he did something about it. Isabella was sweet, smart, kind, and beautiful. Her heart shaped face was surrounded by hair the color of rich, dark wood and had gorgeously round sunburst, dark copper eyes. She had a slim, soft figure from 16 years of Ballet dancing and figure skating. She was poised and calm and genuinely nice to everyone.

Rosalie, Serena, Jasper, Alice, and Blair walked over to him, Alice and Jasper hand in hand, of course. They had been dating since Kindergarten. Rosalie and Emmett were marrying after college, Serena and Dan had been dating for two years, Vanessa and Nate had been dating for a few months, Jenny had a new boyfriend (whom Dan hated). Edward, however, was a major player and always had a different girl on his arm. He and Chuck had been like that for many years, sleeping around, drinking, doing drugs, but once Bella had turned 13 he stopped when she told him she was scared he would die of an overdose. Ever since then, only the occasional champagne or wine and almost no drugs, except for a joint with Nate.

"Chuck," Blair said, "What's wrong?" He shook his head. "Nothing." She smiled and mouthed "We'll talk later," and walked off with Serena and Alice and the girls to mingle. He headed toward his father. "Father, we need to talk. Bella is coming home? For how long? Where will she stay? Why is she coming home?" His father excused himself and took Chuck to the other side of the room. "Yes, son, Bella is coming home, my sweet baby girl is coming back to me," Bart said, smiling widely. Chuck smiled as well, for they both loved Bella very much. "Bella is home to stay son, she has been accepted to the New York Ballet company." Chuck was thrilled. Bella had been working for this her entire life. Her dream had come true. "Where will she stay, Father," Chuck asked, although he had a feeling he already knew the answer. "With you, son, in your suite." Chuck was happy at this news, he would be near his baby sister, be able to keep an eye on her and help her get settled. It was wonderful.

Blair walked over to Bart and Chuck. "May I borrow Charles for a few minutes, Mr. Bass, he simply must meet a charming couple I just met," she said. "Yes, Blair, of course, please excuse me." Blair grabbed Chuck's hand and walked with him over to a display of flowers. "Are you alright?" she asked while fixing his tie. "Yes, Blair, I'm fine. I just got some…good news, that's all." She smiled and took his hand again. They chatted over to another part of the room when Blair stopped and introduced him to Renee and Charles.

"Renee, you must meet my boyfriend, Charles Bass, meet Renee Swan," she said. Renee winked where Blair couldn't see and Chuck smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you, Renee," he said to her. "This is her husband, Charles Swan." He shook his uncle's hand. "Pleasure to meet you, sir." Charles (Charlie to Chuck in a less formal situation) smiled and touched his earlobe, a simple symbol they had developed years ago that meant "just go with it so we don't blow our cover." "Pleasure to meet you," he said again, "Blair, there is someone I would like you to meet out on the balcony," he grasped her hand and dragged her away from his relatives.

The rest of the party was a blur of family members, cocktails, friends, introductions, and good wishes for the couple. It ended around 11:30 p.m. and the guests went home. Around 30 minutes after the party ended, his phone beeped again.

**At the airport, love, I'm about to hail a cab, see you tomorrow. Stay with Blair tonight and I'll be in your suite tomorrow, I have a key. We can have some fun while you help me get settled in and ready for the awful introductions I'm sure I have to face. Love you, can't wait to see you. – B. (A/N: **I know it sounds kind of incesty, but there is a reason for that. Don't worry, I'm not a perv. Bella calls him love because they have a ton of nicknames for each other, being as close as they are, and all.)

Blair turned to him, and pulled off her sleeping mask and turned to face him, "Who is texting you at this hour?" He shook his head, "just a GG spotted, Nate and Vanessa are at Butter getting drinks." Blair nodded and went back to sleep. He smiled in the darkness and then lay back down next to Blair and soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1: All Tomorrow's Parties

Chapter 2: All Tomorrow's Parties

The next morning Chuck woke up before Blair and crawled softly out of bed so as not to wake her. His phone sat on the night table while he showered. He couldn't wait to see Bella and walk with her in central park and introduce her to his friends. He absolutely couldn't wait to introduce her to Blair. They had talked about Blair many times and she had seen pictures and heard stories. Bella was the one who had told him to man up and tell her he loved her. Since no one had known about Bella, he couldn't very well tell Blair, but he knew they would get along wonderfully when they did meet.

He walked out of the shower to see an outfit for the day laying on his side of Blair's bed. He smiled. She was always looking out for him; playing the wife. He loved her for it.

Blair was gone, but he wasn't surprised by that. She was off, being Blair, and he knew he would see her later. He walked over to the night table to grab his phone. However, much to his surprise it wasn't there. It didn't matter. Blair would find it for him later; it was her room after all.

After he dressed, he stepped out of her building and hailed a cab. He had waited long enough to see his sister. He wouldn't wait any longer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

45 MINUTES EARLIER

Blair Waldorf woke up and reached out to shake her boyfriend awake, however, she wasn't all that surprised when he wasn't there. She heard the shower running and got up. She walked to his drawer in her dresser and pulled out clothes for him and laid them on her bed. Suddenly, his phone beeped again.

**Love, I'm in your suite. Let me know when you are on your way, I can't wait to see you! – B.**

Blair's eyes filled with tears. He was cheating on her. She thought he had changed. Something in her mind snapped. She was going to fight for him. She pulled on a pair of designer jeans **(A/N: True Religion?)**, a black Chanel top, and a pair of Manolo's. She grabbed her Versace wristlet, her phone, and Chuck's and left to his suite.

She pounded on the door. "Okay, okay, LeeLee, I'm coming. Hold your damn horses," a musical voice called from the other side. Blair's heart dropped when she heard it, knowing it was female and that it probably belonged to someone beautiful. Her suspicions were confirmed when a gorgeous petite brunette opened the door. "LeeL…," the girl's voice trailed off. Blair grew angry. "You stupid little whore, you think you can show up here and STEAL my boyfriend? Who the hell are you? Why are you in Chuck's suite? I don't care how much he paid you, GET OUT. Don't ever come back," Blair yelled. The girl mumbled something, her eyes filled with tears. "WHAT?" Blair yelled again. "I have to gather my things," she said, a little louder. "Well hurry the fuck up, bitch. I'm waiting."

The girl did as she was told and got in the elevator. When Blair was confident that she had left, she read through Chuck's messages starting with the ones from last night. All from the same person. "B." She had never heard anyone call Chuck "LeeLee" before. She turned around and left, her shoulders sagging. When she got downstairs, she saw the whore from Chuck's suite talking to management. She walked by so she was close enough to hear what was being said. "I need to rent a suite." The man at the desk nodded.

He handed a key to her and asked for payment. She pulled out an I.D. and a note on blue paper. His eyes widened as he read the note and he gave a key to her with no further questions. Blair raised her eyebrows, surprised at three things. One that the girl was still here and was asking for another room. Two that she hadn't ratted Blair out to management, and three, that she hadn't paid. Blair scoffed, "What is she sleeping with the whole hotel?" she muttered under her breath. She stepped outside and dialed Serena. "S, it's Blair; I need to talk to you. Chuck's cheating on me," she said as she stepped into a cab.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Chuck reached his hotel, he nodded to the security guard and headed upstairs to his suite. He knocked on the door and waited for Bella to open it. When she did, her eyes were rimmed with red and her eyes were filled with tears. "Bellarina, what's wrong?" he asked, sad to see his sister so upset. "I think I met Blair this morning," she mumbled. Chuck suddenly got a bad feeling about where his phone was. "Bella bean, let me see your phone, did you text me this morning?" She nodded. As he read the text message his sister had sent him, the knot in his stomach tightened. This was going to be hard to explain to Blair. He just hoped she hadn't already informed everyone.

"What happened, Bella bean?" They walked to the couch and sat down. As she filled him in, he grew angry at Blair, but he understood, after what he had pulled in the past, he was actually proud of her for standing up and fighting. "Bellarina, don't cry, okay? It'll be alright. It's just a misunderstanding."

She nodded, for she had already forgiven Blair. She knew the stories and her brother's old ways. Bella understood and was also proud of Blair for fighting. "Jelly Belly, go get ready for the day and then we'll go walking in central park, alright?" She nodded and went. An hour later they were hand in hand in the central park zoo, laughing at the monkeys.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blair's phone beeped, and she saw an update from Gossip Girl.

_Spotted: Party boy Chuck and a beautiful mystery girl getting cozy in the Central Park Zoo. Better fight for your man, B, looks like they've been friends for a while._

Blair's eyes filled with tears again as she saw the picture of Chuck and the girl hugging tightly. Both were smiling. Suddenly, she noticed something. They had the same nose. They had the same jaw line. They looked like...siblings. But, it couldn't be. She would have known. A rush of guilt washed over her. What if that was Chuck's cousin or something? He didn't have a sister, but what if...what if she had just yelled at someone important? Or, worse, someone nice?

The update had only been taken two minutes ago. If she was lucky she could reach the CPZ in 10 minutes. Maybe he would be there and could explain, maybe it was all some horrible misunderstanding. Chuck_ had _changed, she was sure of it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Chapter 2: Are You True?

_Queen Bee Blair Waldorf spotted flagging a cab. It looks to me like she's headed for the Central Park Zoo. Watch out mystery girl, she's brining the cavalry with her._

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rosalie Hale and Serena van der Woodsen whistled for a cab at the exact same time. Then they both turned to each other and grinned at the coincidence. Blair had 911-ed them immediately after getting the spotted update from Gossip Girl. Not liking competition to her looks, Rosalie pounced on the idea of butchering the new girl to shreds. Serena couldn't stand to see Blair hurt, and she thought it might be helpful if someone came along to hold Rose back. Vanessa, level headed as she was, decided Chuck's conquest's usually had a purpose or didn't last very long in the first place, and refrained from joining the fray of suspicious UESiders. Alice sided with Vanessa, so the three of them (Jenny, Vanessa, and Alice) were to watch from the sidelines.

"Do you really think he's cheating on her? I mean, he finally told her how he felt a few months ago and they've been inseparable. I don't think he's stupid enough to cheat," Serena said to Rosalie as they pulled away from the curb.

"Remember what happened the first time they decided to be together with that slut Bart's assistant hired? What was her name? Amy? Ashley?" Rosalie pointed out logically.

Serena nodded, "Amelia."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice Cullen rang the service bell on top of the glass counter. A pair of white Pointe shoes on the wooden shelf above the counter had garnered her attention. A few seconds later, she heard a soft chime of "Ow!" She turned around and her lips instantly curved up into a friendly smile. A petite brunette had just tapped her knee on a low shelf of ballet books that no one ever saw until it was too late. The brown haired girl looked up and saw Alice and her face turned a surprisingly bright shade of pink. "Don't be embarrassed," Alice said, "no one ever sees that bookcase, anyway."

The girl laughed softly. "Thanks. I'm Bella." She stuck out her hand and Alice eyed it for a nanosecond before shaking it. She'd been told to be cautious of any "overly-friendly brunettes trying to worm her way into our lives" by Blair. But she ignored the voice and smiled again. "Alice Cullen, nice to meet you. What brings you to New York?"

Bella smiled and she seemed to have a happiness in her eyes that came from within. "I'm visiting family and performing a few shows for a ballet company." Never one to brag, Bella did not feel it was necessary to mention where she was performing.

Alice's eyes widened. This girl could certainly be a ballerina. Alice was performing The Nutcracker at the New York Ballet **(A/N: Pretend it's the best in the city, okay?) **and wondered where this girl would be performing. She had auditioned for Clara, but had gotten Marianna instead. When she asked about it, she was told that a new member of the company had received the part of Clara and would be coming to New York shortly to begin rehearsals. A thought floated through Alice's mind, for she was very shrewd with details. _What if Bella is Clara? She seems new in town AND she said she was performing soon. I'll see soon, I suppose…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chuck Bass heard his name being called behind him. His girlfriend, Blair, and two of her best friends Serena and Rosalie were trailing behind her, talking between themselves. Blair's face was angry and when she reached him, she could tell her stance was defensive and upset. Her shoulders were set, but her eyes were quivering. When she was standing in front of him, she slapped him as hard as she could.

He blinked. What the hell had she done that for? Oh, right. It looked like he was cheating on her. He almost laughed out loud at the notion that he was cheating on her with his sister.

"Charles Bass, do you think this is FUNNY? What the hell is wrong with you, you arrogant, lying, cheating, manipulative MANWHORE! You think you can cheat on me and…"

He kissed her. **(A/N: I know it's cheesy, but it's cute. And he needed to calm her down so he can explain things.) **Her eyes fluttered closed for a second and her mind grew fuzzy. When they separated, she knew that if he had an explanation, she might as well listen to it, crappy as it might be.

"Chuck, I'm serious. I love you, but you have to stop doing this to me. I need to know the truth. Did you cheat on me with someone named "B"?" She asked, her eyes boring into his.

"No, Blair. You know how I feel about you. We worked so hard to get here. I promise you I would not screw that up," Chuck said. He took her hand and led her to a bench in front of the flamingoes. **(A/N: Yes, Chuck is still in the Zoo. Bella left to get Ballet supplies, but he stayed to think and because he expected Blair to come and find him. He knows her and knows she would want an explanation.) **

Still holding her hand, he looked at her. "I need to tell you something, though. It's something important. It's about my family."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bella Bass **(A/N: Yes, that's her real name, it's what she's going to go by now. However, until Chuck tells everyone everything, she's going to give it out as Swan. Sorry about all the A/Ns I just want things to be clear.) **turned the corner and reached into her black Prada wristlet for her hotel key. By a strange coincidence, Edward Cullen, sneaking out of the Plaza hotel to get away from his girlfriend Tanya who was in a whirlwind of preparations for her Debutante ball and "did not want to be annoyed by flashes of light from my boyfriend's abnormally colored hair" was walking down the same stretch of street on the opposite side.

He looked up from his iPhone literally just in time to see a small brunette girl (who wasn't looking where she was going) step out into the street in front of a speeding cab (which, by another coincidence held Blair and Chuck as its passengers) which didn't slow down as it grew closer to the mysterious girl. Edward, chivalry emerging (at times, anyway) as Esme taught to him, charged at full speed toward the girl and pushed her out of the way just before the cab was a quarter inch from her hip bone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Chuck had explained everything to his girlfriend, they had decided to beckon a cab, go out to dinner, and Chuck would answer all of Blair's questions. As they rounded the corner near the plaza, Chuck saw a blur of bronze hair and black clothing as a man charged across the street to knock someone out of the way of THEIR CAB. As Chuck squinted to see what was happening, his blood ran cold as he realized who had just charged across the street and why.

He ordered to cabbie to stop and a there was a loud squealing sound as he did so. Chuck nearly broke the door of the yellow car in a hasty attempt to exit the vehicle. He ran to the curb where Edward Cullen was lying protectively over a small brown haired girl whose new ballet slippers were muddy and wet. The girl's eyes were shut and there was blood seeping out behind her head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Holy cliffhangers Batman! **


	4. Chapter 3: What Comes After the Blues

_We seem to have narrowly missed a tragedy here on the Upper East Side. Blair and Chuck are still together. Oh, and our mystery girl seems to survived her nasty fall (or push? Was our little Eddie hired by Blair?) My best wishes to Chuck Bass for her health. Yes, I have a heart. But it's not in the right place, don't worry. I just want my gossip back._

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

When Bella Bass woke up the next morning, she was looking into the very worried eyes of Blair Waldorf. Bella scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "You," she said, groggily "why are you here. You hate me." Blair had the decency to blush. "I don't hate you, Isabella. It's just…I'm sure you know the stories from Chuck and who he used to be and I was just," she paused, "worried" She finished. Bella nodded agreeably. "It's okay. But please, call me Bella. Only my aunt calls me Isabella." Blair nodded. "Is there anything I can get you?" Bella shook her head. "Why don't you just stay and talk with me for a while? I would like to know you."

Blair was cautious. Even with her newfound knowledge of who this girl was, she could still be a threat. Chuck had left a few minutes before to speak to his uncle about Bella's condition and had asked Blair to watch her until he got back. He wanted them to get along and he knew Bella did too. Hopefully Blair would let down her guard a little and know that it was worth trusting him. As Blair thought, Bella appraised her. Silky brown hair like hers but without mahogany highlights, bright blue eyes, tiny fox like features, hands folded delicately in her lap, covered in white wrist gloves, and ankles folded neatly together. Bella mentally nodded. This girl was good enough for her brother.

Blair felt the atmosphere in the room change as Bella decided to approve of her. Bella's posture changed and became more relaxed, and Blair also relaxed her arms a bit reflexively. She made her decision "I'll stay, Bella." Bella nodded and noticed something. "Your shoes, Blair, Manolo Tufa?" Blair nodded, impressed. "Good eye. Okay. Let's play a game. Alice, Rose and Serena I do it all the time," she said, thinking of the sleepover game they all like to play. "What shoes did you last wear and why?" Bella answered. They continued like that for a while, naming dresses, purses, and other articles of clothing. Soon they were laughing like old friends, gossiping and talking about college, and parents, and life, while, unbeknownst to them, Chuck had returned and stood watching in the doorway, the biggest of smiles on his face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Edward Cullen put down his controller and turned to Dan and Emmett. He couldn't stop thinking about that girl. He didn't know her name, but he did know her face and her swirls of brown hair its scent of strawberries that had enveloped him as he had placed his hands around her small waist and pulled her out of the way of the oncoming cab. "Hey, Em, pause the game for a sec, would ya?" Dan turned to him. "Everything alright man?" "Yea. Maybe. Not really. Do you guys know that girl that I saved last week? I've never seen her before, but she does look familiar **(A/N: Obviously, since she's Chuck's sister). **She's gorgeous you know. Her eyes…so deep." He paused. "Damn, I sound like a chick." Emmett laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Check Gossip Girl. Whenever I need the scoop, Jenny hooks me up." Dan laughed. "She is getting to be quite the gabber isn't she? I think it's that new boyfriend." Emmett and Edward looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Being brothers and good friends, they got the protective thing, but still. Just then there was a knock at the door. Edward got up to open it and Emmett and Dan went back to the game. It was Chuck at the door. "Hey man, I gotta talk to you guys. Who's here?" Edward let him in "Em and Dan." Chuck nodded "Can you call Nate? I need to tell you guys something." Soon enough Nate had joined them, and once everyone had something to drink, Chuck began with the same speech he'd told Blair (and consequently, the same speech she'd passed on to Alice, Serena, Jenny, and Rose, so that they would know not to bug Bella about being a whore). "Edward, remember that girl you saved last week?" Edward nodded.

"Did you notice how she looked sort of familiar?" They nodded. "She's my sister." He paused to let that sink in. It took a second before they all really felt the effect of it. Dan spoke first. "Wait, wait. **Sister**? Why haven't we seen her before? For that matter, when do _you_ see her?" Other questions started being thrown at him from all sides and he held up a hand to quiet them. "She was born during one of my families trips to visit my Aunt Renee and Uncle Charles. You know them. Well, they can't have children since you know about Renee's accident in her youth." **(A/N: Imagine Rosalie's situation in Eclipse.)**

The boys nodded sadly, having heard the story many times from their own mothers when they felt the boys were being a bit…cavalier. As a result, doctors told her she would never be able to conceive. Since my mother and Renee are such good friends and pretty much sisters, they came to the conclusion that Renee and Charlie would raise Bella and tell her what the situation was when she was old enough to understand. Edward, do you remember a few years ago when I stopped drinking and smoking?" Edward nodded. "It was because she asked me too. She was worried about me. We do see each other often. You know how whenever I'm just missing for a few days, and you can't get answers from anyone about where I am, it's because I'm in Forks, Washington, and visiting Bella at her school or her ballet recitals or just because I wanted to see her."

The boys nodded. Chuck looked at Edward. "Man, I owe you my life. What you did for her…thank you. I don't know where I'd be if I'd lost her. But you need to know something. She's had her heart ripped to shreds before and I'll be damned if anyone here pulls the same crap. I'm warning you boys right now. I'm not saying stay away from here. Dan, Emmett, Nate, I don't have to worry about you I know. But Ed, I'm sorry man. You know how we used to be. If you like her, and you hurt her. I. Will. End. You." Edward nodded. "Chuck. I get it. But I do like her. I honestly cannot get her out of my mind. If I do hurt her, and I will try from the bottom of my heart not to, you have my permission to bury me." Chuck nodded. "That's all I'm asking."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_So, the mystery girl is no longer a mystery. Isabella Marie Swan-Bass, welcome to the Upper East Side. _

_You know you love me,_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_


	5. Ch 4: I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**_  
_

**A/N:**** I know it's short, but it's the first update in almost two years, so that should count for something, right?**** I don't want to raise any hopes, I may continue updating, it just depends on where my life takes me. If this inspiration continues, I will keep writing. If not, I don't know. For now, just enjoy what there is.**_  
_

_Spotted: Rosalie Hale raising her expertly plucked eyebrow as Chuck Bass's favorite Upper East Side brunettes have lunch together.__ Will our new girl pass the second test? I guess we'll find out. Just kidding. You know I don't keep secrets._

_XOXO,_

_Gossip Girl_

Rosalie Hale was frustrated. It was hard seeing one of your very best friends invite someone new into the group, especially without knowing what this girl's deal was. Rosalie Hale didn't like tough situations. Things went her way, or didn't go at all. Well, she would find out what was up, you better believe. She pulled out her EnV3 and dialed Blair. Voicemail. Naturally, considering blonde besties were out and brunette strangers were in. "Hey dollface, you know I leave messages for only you. Let's do lunch. Chez Marco. We should talk." There. The situation was being handled. Rosalie smiled to herself as she speed-dialed her other friends, Serena and Alice to see what shenanigans they were upto.

"Yea, you want a tip? Don't go 50 miles an hour around a curve, dipshit." Blair Waldorf through her cab driver a wad of bills through the window and stormed off. The door in front of her said Dance Manhattan. Good, she thought, I'm at the right place. She stepped inside and felt the cool air envelope her. The woman at the front desk looked up and smiled coldly. "Can I help you? This location is very exclusive, and you don't quite fit our...usual standards." Blair's jaw clenched and she opened her mouth to give this woman what she deserved. Just then, Bella stepped out of the practice room, her face glowing with the happiness of doing grand jetes and pas de chats and arabesques in preparation for her shows in the New York Ballet. "Oh, Blair!," Bella called, her voice apologetic, "I'm just about to get changed, give me two seconds." Blair turned away from the receptionist, Sandra, the tacky nametag said, and her fake nails and Jimmy Choo knockoffs. "Bella! I didn't know you were dancing today! Is this a friend of yours?" Sandra said, kissing up to her richest client. "Yes, Sandra, one of my best friends actually, so please see to her needs," Bella said as she turned away to change into her street clothes. Sandra turned back to Blair. "Don't even," Blair said, smirking. Bella walked quickly down the hall, her barefeet padding softly against the worn wooden floor. She loved dance studios. The ever present smell, the same wherever you went, the soft wooden boards under soft pink ballet slippers. But, somehow Bella couldn't focus today, even in her element. Of course, she was an excellent dancer, so it didn't make much of a difference, but still. She couldn't stop thinking about those green eyes, and strong arms the grabbed her before it all went black, that day she was almost hit. "I wonder who he is," she murmured to herself for the thousandth time. She left the changing room, showered and fresh, and walked back out to the lobby. "Blair, are you ready?" Blair stood and Bella took her arm. "Let's walk like friends," she laughed. They stepped out, and began walking toward Chez Marco, sharing earphones from Bella's iPod. With the music, and rushing sounds of traffic, Blair never heard her phone's alert about the new voicemail she had just received.

**A/N: That's it. I told you it was tiny, but please review. I need to know if I should keep going. If anyone has any ideas, suggestions, CONSTRUCTIVE criticisms, yada yada yada, REVIEW!**


End file.
